The Twelve Games
by StoneColdAustin316
Summary: The boys finally have a day off. Away from everything, when they get a call. They finally find their father. They spend the night just talking and laughing like men should when everything is ruined by an old flame. Thank you for reading! Please review! Your suggestions and comments make a difference! Will be posted more stories on the games soon! Thanks guys!


"Ha! Beat you again Dean!" Sam told his brother with a mocking look on his face. "Shut the hell up. Darts isn't easier when you're as drunk as I am." Dean shot back. The boys finally had a day off. A day to sit back and do "guy things". They were loving it. Dean was drunk as hell and Sam was laughing his ass off. Until, they got the call.

Dean went to the kitchen to grab another beer. Sam's phone rang. This call would change everything. "Dean!" Sam yelled as loud as he could. Dean ran in there frustrated that their day off was done but worried of what may ahead.

"What's wrong?" Dean yelled. "It's the police. Dad has been spotted." With that sentence Dean fell to his knees, his eyes pouring tears. It has been a long time before the two have even thought of their father, now that they know where he is and that he is alive, they can't believe it.

Their father was taken by a demon. He was tortured for his knowledge. He knew of things that the boys couldn't make up on their best days. Hell needed this knowledge, badly. In fact, it was Crowley who carried out the entire operation. While John put up a fight, supernatural abilities will get the best of everyone. No matter how good you are.

He was spotted in the local park and the police had his picture after Sam and Dean had sent out a Missing Persons Report. The boys raced to the Police Station. Ran to the door as fast as they could and once they opened the door they were greeted by a hug from their father. Tears filled all eyes in the station. It had been far too long since the three were together. It was a heartwarming moment for everyone.

The ride home was long and emotional. But once they got to that old and dirty hotel room in an inn that looked like it was meant more for cockroaches than people, they all talked up a storm. They all had so many questions for each other. They were lucky to finally have this night to find the answer to every single one.

For once in a long, long time, they all got more than three hours of sleep. It was a good night. John woke up around seven and made himself some breakfast off of a stove that was dirtier than the cockroaches living in it. The boys came in about an hour later, to a surprise.

"Hello boys." This voice came not from their father, but from the evil britishman. The sick and twisted tea drinking, fancy talking, two timing sleezebag. Crowley. The King of Hell, or what the boys prefer The Queen of Hell. There he stood, with a knife to their fathers throat. "Wanna play?" Crowley asked them with a smirk look on his face. "Leave him alone you bastard! I swear to God I will tear you limb from limb and cut each limb into little pieces and bury each piece in cement if you so much as cut a hair of his head. " Dean yelled into his face, infuriated.

"I've been bored lately. So I thought, what can I do to mess with the two of you? Then, I received the news that dear old daddy was back in town. The legend among legends. I knew exactly who he would go to." With every breath coming from his mouth the boys were that much angrier. "I have come up with a game. In order to get back your precious little father, you will go through a series of twelve tests. Getting harder and harder as you move up into the game. You defeat them all, you get daddy back, but if you happen to lose, daddy dies." Crowley knew the fact that they had to live with certainty that there father was dead, and because they failed, would eat at them until they destroyed themselves. "You let him go you bastard! I'll kill you!" Sam yelled.

"Oh don't worry, we will take good care of him. Good luck, boys. You'll need it." With those words, Crowley and John disappeared. Dean and Sam knew what they were going to have to do. They were going to face the challenges. Head on like they did with everything. But what they also knew was that it was going to be hard. There going to fall, but they are going to get up, for the sake of their fathers life.


End file.
